When A Wandering Avenger Returns
by Intention of the Abyss
Summary: It's the night before Sasuke attacks Konoha. Sakura is sitting at home when a familiar 'traitor' appears in her house, claiming he wants to talk. But is that all? I'm really bad at summaries. SasuSaku one-shot. rated T to be safe. And I'll be sure to edit it later cuz I wrote it when I was half asleep and probably add more later. I don't own Naruto or the sasusaku pairing.


**A/N: Okay I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I just adore this pairing a lot.**

**And please let me know if I made any mistakes (grammar, information, spelling, etc.) And sorry about the name. I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Enjoy!**

_When A Wandering Avenger Returns_

Sakura looked out the window of her apartment. The silver light from the half cloud-covered moon illuminated the trees and the buildings that surrounded her apartments.

She stared at the full moon, which was just starting to be engulfed by the clouds. Her mind began to wander, but more specifically, her mind wandered to the night when her comrade and the man she loved left Konoha. The Cherry blossom girl sighed a sad sigh, remembering that night much more clearly than she wished to remember. He had left to become an Avenger, since his older brother Itachi had killed his entire clan, his entire family. She remembered how she begged him to take her with him, and then threatened to scream so he wouldn't be able to leave. Sakura remembered Sasuke vanishing from her sight in a split second, and appearing behind her, saying the words she would never forget: _Thank you for everything._

_It was a full moon that night, too... _she thought.

She shook the thought away from her mind. Her mind wandered again. This time, she thought of how Itachi was ordered by the Elders to kill off the Uchiha clan because they were getting too powerful. Itachi had spared his little brother's life because only Sasuke, Itachi, and their mother did not want to take over Konoha. They didn't believe that their clan was better than anyone else's clans. He loved his village, but he followed his orders and slaughtered everyone, but left Sasuke alive to take vengeance on him. So Itachi was the good guy in the end, and Sasuke went insane... Well, that's what she heard at least. And if the rumors were true, Sasuke was coming here soon to destroy Konoha...

Sakura gripped her night shirt over her heart. She worried about her home, about her life here, and about her friends who were like her family.

Sakura continued to stare towards the moon, even though it had already been covered by the clouds. She suddenly felt something... off... although she wasn't quite sure what it was. It had felt like someone had been watching her.

She instantly looked over towards the shadows of the trees. At first she wasn't able to see anything, but her many years of Ninja training told her otherwise. After another moment she finally saw it. A shadow figure, and a pair of glowing red eyes staring at her. She knew those eyes well.

She instinctively reached for a kunai knife and ran to her front door. In a defensive pose, she silently walked over to her door. The pink haired girl examined the door knob. It was already unlocked. Crap.

Sakura turned quickly when she heard a step on the other side of the room. She tensed as she met her intruder's pure black eyes.

Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she said in a low, calm voice and holding up her kunai. "What are you doing here?"

The Uchiha looked away from her emerald green eyes, and began scanning the pictures of her friends and family on the shelf. He reached for one of her picture frames and examined it.

"Answer me, Sasuke!" Sakura demanded. "Why are you here?"

"Put it away, Sakura," the man said calmly. "If I wanted you dead, I would have done so already."

What he said did not comfort the Cherry Blossom girl, but she lowered her weapon slightly. She didn't know why, but she knew he was telling the truth.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Then what exactly do you want then?"

"To talk."

_Only to talk? _Sakura wondered to herself. She watched him set down her picture frame, then stare back at her, meeting her green eyes once again. She froze, but then a calm sense came over her, and she wondered if it was Sasuke doing it, or if she was just over-trusting him. It was probably both. "What exactly is it that you need to tell me, Sasuke? And why to me? And why are you back in Konoha?" Mixed feelings boiled up inside her, everything from anger to frustration and sadness. "And I want to know the truth."

The man stayed silent for another few moments. He glanced back at the pictures. "The rumors are true. All of them."

Sakura's eyes went slightly wide. So he _was_ going to try to destroy Konoha.

The Uchiha went on. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I don't know if I'll succeed, or if I'll die trying." he then looked back at her with intense eyes. "I swore to myself that I would avenge my family, and restore my clan, but I need help with it."

Sakura's eyes went big as she blinked a few times. _What_ did he just _say_ to her?

"Sasuke... What do you mean-?"

Sasuke was beside her in a second, brushing her hair out of her face, his face mere inches away from hers. "I want you to help me restore my clan. I want you to bare my child."

The pink haired girl blushed slightly and looked away from his now glowing Sharingan eyes. "But Sasuke-!"

"Sakura." he said calmly. the young woman looked back into his eyes. "I only want _you _to help me with this."

Her mind went completely blank. Was this really happening? She could hardly believe that the man she loved would ever ask this of her. "Why me?"

He merely stared at her, but his usual blank, cool, expressionless eyes told her everything.

He loved her. And she knew that.

She smiled slightly before running her figures in his ravenous black hair. "Yes, Sasuke. I'll help you restore your clan."

The Uchiha slowly rapped his arms around her waist, then leaned in and kissed her.

Sakura woke up early the next morning. At first she woke up in a daze, and soon realized that it was around twilight. "Sasuke...?" she called in a whisper. She opened her eyes and looked beside her. No one else was with her. He had already left. She felt a pain in her chest as she forced herself to get in control of her emotions. _He's already gone…_

She reached over to touch the spot where he laid but felt cold glass and paper. She turned on a light beside her bed, then picked up what she now realized was a picture frame, and a note. She examined the picture frame first. It was a brown, simple frame, but it was the picture inside it that caught her eye. It was of Team 7: her, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. It was the picture that the entire team had a copy of. But this wasn't hers...

Sakura felt tears form in her eyes. _Did he really keep this all these years...?_ She then turned to the note and read it. Tears finally began streaming down her face as she read it over and over again.

_Sakura, replace this picture with a picture of you and our child. –Sasuke_

**Sorry if it wasn't that good ^^' I've been outta practice with writing and everything… If I get enough reviews I might continue with the story, although I'm not quite sure yet.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think. Please Review *bows* Thanks! **


End file.
